koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Shangxiang
Sun Shang Xiang first appears as a character in Dynasty Warriors and continues to appear in every title in the series. Known as the lady of Wu, her father is Sun Jian and she is Sun Ce and Sun Quan's younger sister. She is historically married to Liu Bei but this doesn't always occur in the games. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 18 years old. Role in Games "I am Sun Shang Xiang, daughter of the Wu family, sister of the Little Conqueror. I want to be a warrior, not a little housewife!" -Sun Shang Xiang to Sun Ce Dynasty Warriors Since her appearance in the Dynasty Warriors series, Sun Shang Xiang has been a dominant female character to oppose the dominant male characters. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Sun Shang Xiang takes part in a somewhat dramatic story line. Falling in love with Liu Bei in the battle, Escape from Chi Bi, Xiang is eventually forced to choose who to side with. In the end, she remains with her home Wu, and kills Liu Bei. Her ending shows Xiang holding a dying Liu Bei in her arms. Shang Xiang returns in Dynasty Warriors 6, and is one of the few characters to have a Story Mode. Her storyline remains similar with Xiang being forced to choose between Liu Bei and her brother, Sun Quan. However, the story twists with her running away to Liu Bei. Eventually, she fights her brother, and after defeating Wu, Liu Bei allows Quan to live, making Shang Xiang happy. In the end, Quan and the Wu forces are attacked, and Xiang begs Liu Bei to allow her to help them. Bei agrees, and Shang Xiang goes to help her brother. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she is unwillingly serves Orochi alongside her brothers to keep her imprisoned father safe and eventually befriends Ina. After Sun Ce's failed rescue attempt, she furiously heads a massive attack on her brother's resistance. She is defeated and captured, and reluctantly joins the resistance at Ina's insistence. Later, she gives Hanzo vital information that allows him to rescue Sun Quan and Sun Jian from being executed for the former's repeated failures. During the final attack on Orochi's forces, she is captured by Dong Zhuo, who tries to make off with her, but is rescued by her brothers. In Warriors Orochi 2, she fights for Shu's forces alongside Ina and her husband, aiding them as they chase down the fugitive Da Ji. She shares her dream mode with Da Qiao and Oichi as they rescue their husbands from danger. Liu Bei is surrounded by Orochi's forces and she hurries to his aid. Seeing the lovers reunited, Da Ji releases poisonous gas for her wicked pleasure. Grateful for her aid, Liu Bei temporarily leaves the field to return with reinforcements later. When the vixen strategist tries to quit the field, Sun Shang Xiang quips that she pities Da Ji for not having someone to love her. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics 2, Sun Xiang is a strong and elegant sword fighter who is seen in both Shu and Wu's storyline. In the former, she is Liu Bei's wife who serves as his personal bodyguard. When Liu Bei leaves to personally request an alliance with Sun Quan, she accompanies him and scolds the brash Gan Ning for drawing a weapon against her husband. With her help, the two countries reconcile after Wu's defeat and they work peacefully together. During Wu's storyline, she joins the front line with Sun Ce. She continues to fight with her home country during his reign. Kessen Sun Shang Xiang appears under one of her alternate historical names, Sun Li, in Kessen II. She is a skilled sword fighter who leads an all woman army into combat. Before she clashes with the enemy, she'll usually commence a short warm-up sequence with a handful of her troops. She first meets Liu Bei before the battle at Chi Bi to criticize his mad strategy. When her brother talks about Liu Bei's empathy for the common people, she leaves Wu to join Shu. She becomes fascinated with him and offers to be Diao Chan's replacement. Though he declines her offer, Sun Li stays loyal to him for the rest of the game. During Wei's story, she will appear to reinforce her brother during his second battle against Cao Cao. She somehow returns to Shu after Wu's defeat. Character Information Personality Sun Shang Xiang is an upbeat and independent woman who is considered to be a tomboy by many players. She is loving and loyal to her family, slightly respecting her brother Sun Ce over Sun Quan. Always eager to lend a helping hand, she frequently wants to prove her worth in battle, which usually worries her father and brothers. However, they're proud that she shares her family's dignity and enthusiasm for battle. She's addressed as "Princess" (姫様, hime-sama) by Wu's vassals, only being called by name by her family and Liu Bei. Her optimistic and headstrong nature contrasts the relatively gentle Liu Bei. In her eyes, her husband is actually quite cool and manly and she often looks forward to seeing him in action. When he doubts his strength to protect her, she often responds that his kindness is his true saving grace. She often remains loyal to Shu despite any grievances she may have when they face Wu. In her story for Dynasty Warriors 6, Liu Bei explains that her sadness and conviction helped him forgive Sun Quan for causing Guan Yu's death. In the Dynasty Tactics series, she is strict and acts the same as any ruler. Firmly believing in her husband, she is determined in her mission to protect her home and family. Wu's vassals also address her as "my lady" or "honored sister princess" (妹姫様, imouto hime-sama). This image of her contrasts her Kessen counterpart who is loud, bossy, and noticeably more tomboyish. Appearance Like her personality, her appearance is that to look boyish, usually sporting short hair and wearing a headband. For flexibility, her incarnations up to Dynasty Warriors 5 usually give her a tight red top and shorts, with matching socks and shoes. In Dynasty Warriors 6, instead of the usual tight clothing, she wears an orange and green dress with yellow arm and leg covers. Voice Actors * Lynn Harris - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) * Michelle Ruff - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * G. K. Bowes - Dynasty Warriors 6 (English) * Rhee Hyeon Jin - Dynasty Warriors 2, 4~5 (Korean) * Bae Jeong-mi - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Emi Uwagawa - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Junko Noda - Dynasty Tactics series (Japanese) * Eri Nomura - Kessen II (Japanese); also model for character * Shino Kakinuma - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Sun Shang Xiang (Quotes) *"Who's keeping score?" *"Let's skip all the formalities. It was nice meeting you, Lord Liu Bei." *"Who says a woman has to be weak?" Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset , , , , , ,(evolutionary and full musou) , , ,: (1) a right to left chakram swing(2) reverse swing(3)thrust with chakram(4)a left to right swing(5) a quick spin attack(6){normal}a roundhouse kick (6-9) , , , without element |musou= Throws chakram infront of her multiple times and then spins around repelling opponents. }} * , : throws her chakrams spinning down at the ground and catches them in mid air upon rebound. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Sun Shang Xiang's main point is speed. Once she picks up her ultimate weapon and add a high level speed scroll she can easily keep up with or pass horsemen. She is also a great crowd killer due to most of her attacks swinging all around her. She falls short in attack power, and range in her 's but is can be fixed with a wind scroll and tiger amulet. As far as fighting, her , , , and , , , , , are her main attacks, the former knocks back crowds in front and the latter devastates enemies surrounding her. With elements she does best with lightning in dw4 along with vorpal, and in five she does well with any (Ice for more musou damage, Fire for extra damage, Shadow for crowds, and Light for generals). In Dynasty Warriors 6, her attack range is improved with her bow and arrows. Though she still suffers from a weak defense and attack power, the amount of arrows she shoots with each shot (three~seven per attack) normally nulls these weaknesses out. Contrary to her older counterparts, a good portion of her attacks are stationary (excluding the later part of her chain and musou). She is one of the few characters in the game who can play a solid keep-away game with her opponents but she can be very deadly if all of her arrows connect at a short range. This ability allows her to destroy objects such as wooden gates and archer towers in a shorter amount of time than most characters. If used correctly, the same could apply to her enemies as well. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 How to Obtain *Ultimate Weapon: Sol Chakram *Power: 51 *How to get it: Race for the Nan Territory After Zhou Yu's cut scene, defeat Cao Ren when he comes charging out. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends How to Obtain Astral Chakram :Map: He Fei :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Strategy: # Get 150 KOs around the first enemy gate captain. Rescue the female guards on the way. # Defeat Cheng Pu and Pan Zhang. Should have 200 KOs by now. # Run to the gate with Xu Sheng and Ding Feng. Ignore the soldiers and defeat the officers with 3 female bodyguards. # Run to Zhou Tai and Jiang Qin and defeat them. Rescue the last bodyguard. # Do not let Zhao Yun appear at any point of the stage. He'll appear if you don't get 200 KOs by the time enemy reinforcements appear. # Level 11 message when you cross the bridge. Note: If playing with two players, both players must reach 200 KOs in order to prevent Zhao Yun from appearing. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Sol Chakram *How to get it: Invasion of Nan Zhong Don't kill any generals until the bridge collapses and go to Sun Quan for a scene, after the scene kill every general and sub general. It appears near the northwest river Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Sun Shang Xiang was the first daughter of Lady Wu and Sun Jian. She is also Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao sister-in-law and related to Lu Xun. She is often referred to as Lady Sun but her real name wasn't officially recorded. She is alternatively known in modern culture as Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ren (or Jen). She was interested in martial arts from a young age, especially with the bow. According to "Romance of the Three Kingdoms", when Liu Bei went to visit her after the wedding had been arranged, he was shocked to see her room decorated with weapons. He even asked her servants to take them down. She had them do so, but laughed saying, "Afraid of a few weapons after half a life time spent in slaughter?" Additionally, her ladies-in-waiting were also dressed in full body armor and fenced as a hobby. When she and Liu Bei fled from Wu, she and Zhao Yun took the rear guard against pursuit. When the Wu generals caught up, they were more afraid of her than Sun Quan's wrath. Although Liu Bei supposedly loved her, they never had children, mainly because the passage of her handmaids above was true and this scared him considerably. After a few years, when the Wu-Shu Alliance became stressed, she was called back by Sun Quan who said their mother, Lady Wu, was ill and wish to see her and Liu Chan, Liu Bei's son. Some sources -mainly Romance of the Three Kingdoms- say this was Sun Quan's plot to kidnap Liu Chan. She indeed set off to return with Liu Chan, but, at the border -as recorded by Zhao Yun's Diary- he and Zhang Fei stopped her. They couldn't dissuade her, but they stopped her from taking Liu Chan. She never did see Liu Bei again and it's unknown what actually happened to her. In the novel, she hears news of Liu Bei's death, cast herself in a river, and drowned. Gallery Image:Sunshangxiang-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:Sunshangxiang-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Sunshangxiang-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Sunshangxiang-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Sunshangxiang-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Sunshangxiang-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Sunshangxiang-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Sunxiang-dtactics2.jpg|Sun Xiang in the Dynasty Tactics games Image:Sunli-kessenII.jpg|Sun Li in Kessen II Trivia *Her role as Liu Bei's wife isn't even mentioned in game until Dynasty Warriors 5, but it can be found in the archives/history files in previous games. Category:Wu characters